


Predator

by skargasm



Series: Parental Units [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all going swimmingly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronniemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemarie/gifts).



“So what are you?” Snuggled on the sofa with Tino lying between his legs, head resting on his chest, Heath managed to ignore the uncomfortable erection he had pressed solidly against Tino. One movie in and he still hadn’t managed to calm the fuck down, a situation not helped by how naturally Tino fit into his embrace and the fact that when he ran his hand down Tino’s chest he was pretty sure he was purring....

Tino turned his head slightly, tilting it so that he wasn’t resting on Heath’s chest any more.

“What?” With a quick glance over at his dads who were in their usual tangle together in one of the armchairs, Heath figured Spike would probably hear no matter how quiet he tried to be. And Xander? Well he was completely out of it, snoring softly with his head tilted back on Spike’s shoulder. It was quite a debauched look really, Xander sat pretty much on top of Spike with their legs tangled together, his body a relaxed sprawl. But it wasn’t the sexiness of it that struck Heath. It was the trust. Xander’s neck was stretched back in a pleasing arch, basically offering his jugular to Spike on a silver platter. Beneath the slow back and forth of Spike’s finger caressing Xander’s neck, Heath could see an array of tiny pinprick marks where Spike had bitten him. He looked away from Xander’s neck, suddenly feeling like he was trespassing on an intimate moment, and his gaze caught Spike’s. Spike’s eyes were a fiery gold, openly lustful yet not in a dark, dangerous way. It was as though Spike was showing him that lust wasn’t bad—that dark longings didn’t have to be evil, that trust was what mattered almost more than anything else. “Heath?”

“Huh?” He broke away from Spike’s eyes to look down at Tino.

“You asked me something.” Tino shifted his position slightly and Heath groaned as it rubbed his cock against the solid warmth of Tino’s spine. What had he been asking again? Oh yeah....

“Your other half—is it something the norms would only accept at Halloween or what?” Tino laughed, making his body vibrate and shift in a most enticing manner and Heath had to consider whether Tino was doing it on purpose.

“Oh right. It’s—we’re basically cats, kinda harmless unless attacked which I think is why we’ve remained undetected by predators like the Slayer. It’s dying out—more and more of us are with full humans and changers are becoming more and more rare.”

“Changers?” Heath tried to ignore the warning bell in his head that rang when he heard Tino call the slayers predators. It was embarrassingly easy to do as he was more interested in how it felt to rub against Tino’s back. Subtle, so subtle because, fuck, his Pop was in the room, but it felt really, really good. So much better than his own hand and it had been so long since he’d fucked anyone. His body wasn’t interested in anyone other than Tino but he was pretty sure he was going to do himself some damage with how often he was jerking off lately.

“Those of who can change shape or show the traits. Some of us have all the external marks but can’t change. Some like me who can pass for human but can change.”

“Can you change completely? Into your other self I mean?” He couldn’t believe he was able to carry on with the conversation, most of his consciousness was focused on the way Tino was pressing back onto him, mirroring his subtle hip movements. Heath realised his hand had somehow wormed it’s way beneath Tino’s t-shirts, gliding and stroking the warmth of his stomach and chest. Now that he’d realised where his hand was, he could marvel at the softness of Tino’s skin, could feel slight bristles all over like a whisper thin layer of hair that caressed his fingertips as he stroked downwards. He came to a half as he reached Tino’s waistband, eyes flicking once more in Spike’s direction. Pop’s eyes were on the TV screen, his hand still stroking Dad’s neck in an absent-minded, possessive way. Emboldened by the lack of scrutiny, he let his fingers trace the more obvious trail of hair that led down from Tino’s navel.

“I—um, yeah I can—“ Tino squirmed, pressing back harder as his head thunked back onto Heath’s chest. “Fuck, Heath, I—“ Tino was nearly speechless. Because of him. Because of what he was doing. It was a heady feeling, knowing he had that power although he was fully aware that Tino could render him speechless just as easily.

“Does your tail grow?” That made Tino’s hips jerk and Heath filed that away in a mental box labelled ‘how to drive Tino wild’. “Is it sensitive—like, can I stroke it or is that too much?” Heath managed to shift them on the sofa until he was lying on his side with his back pressed against the sofa cushions. He’d moved Tino until his head was resting right next to Heath’s, their bodies aligning chest to back, ass to groin, legs entangled. Happier with the position, Heath resumed the subtle motion of his hips, grinding himself gently against Tino’s back.

“Sensitive—yeah, it’s like, full of nerve endings which is why we have to keep it docked.” He was impressed that Tino managed a full, coherent sentence but he wanted his befuddled Tino back. He rested his elbow on the sofa, propping his head on his hand. Leaning forward, he spoke right against Tino’s ear.

“I like the sound of docking—sounds dirty doesn’t it? And I wanna find out how sensitive your tail is. Will you let me stroke it, rub my hands up and down it?” As he spoke he kept moving his hips, his hand following the treasure trail of hair to Tino’s waistband. Ignoring the sucked in breath that provided a gap for his hand to slide into, Heath instead moved his hand over Tino’s denim-covered cock, kneading gently then harder as the rumbling moan from Tino became an outright purr. God, what wouldn’t he do to make Tino make those noises over and over again? “I think you’ll let me—I think you’ll let me do whatever I want, won’t you Tino?”

His hands and hips worked in sync, fingers squeezing and kneading Tino’s cock through his jeans, his hips pumping as he ground himself into Tino’s ass. Too fucking hot, overtaking his common sense as he became desperate to ramp things up.

“You gonna let me have your ass Tino? Ease you open nice and slow, maybe let me have a taste? Stick my tongue—“

“Think maybe you two might wanna head off to bed.” Spike’s voice acted like a bucket of cold water being thrown over him and Heath groaned as Tino flew off of the sofa, bright red in the face with embarrassment, hands pressed to his groin in an attempt to hide his more than obvious arousal. “You might wanna go up before your Dad wakes up and starts worrying about the sleeping arrangements if you know what I mean.”

Getting up stiffly from the sofa, Heath made himself meet Pop’s gaze. He knew Pop was doing them a favour because there was no way Dad would let him and Tino go off to bed together after seeing what had almost happened on the sofa. He knew his Dad—he would have suggested a sleep pile in the living room or something just to stop them going off alone. He stood in front of Tino, protecting him from Spike’s gaze even though he knew there was nothing to protect Tino from. A hand at the base of his spine, the warmth of Tino’s body as he stepped close enough that Heath could sense him right there.

“I—thanks Pop.”

“Yeah, well, only so much anyone can stand yeah? Just, no permanent marking by either of you til we’ve met your kin, right Tino?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now bugger off. I wanna see the rest of his movie before I carry this one off to bed.”

Grabbing Tino by the hand, Heath headed towards the door, grateful for the chance to escape. As he pushed Tino through the door, pointing in the direction of the stairs before turning back upon hearing Pop call his name.

“Yeah Pop?”

“You might wanna explain who the rest of your family is before you go much further, If he and his clan think the Slayer’s a predator, you’re going to have to clear that up before he meets the slayer army, yeah?”

Heath’s shoulders slumped as he realised that Pop was right. Before they did anything else, got any closer, he was going to have to explain about Aunt Buffy, Aunt Willow and his bunch of pseudo sisters. And somehow he didn’t think that whole conversation was going to be conducive to seduction. But yeah, Pop was right. As usual.

“Well, fuck.”

* * *


End file.
